Las batallas de Haruhi Suzumiya
by Kyon.the.machinator
Summary: Después de la desaparición de Haruhi Suzumiya durante aquel caótico invierno, esperaba poder disfrutar de un periodo de paz y tranquilidad; sin embargo, durante una tarde aparentemente normal, un viajero dimensional hace al fin su aparición, trayendo consigo una advertencia que podría desatar la peor batalla que la Brigada S.O.S haya librado nunca...
1. Prólogo

Las batallas de Haruhi Suzumiya.

Prólogo.

Suzumiya Haruhi.

Según los viajeros del tiempo, es una anomalía en la continuidad de los planos temporales.

Según la agencia de espers, es una entidad con características divinas, una Diosa.

Según la entidad para la integración de datos, es la clave de su auto evolución.

Según yo… es solo una chica muy irritante…

Ha pasado ya medio año desde que toda la locura comenzó. Desde que la brigada SOS fue creada y mi vida se transformara en una montaña rusa de emociones. Está bien así, hace poco decidí hacer las paces con mi realidad e incluso hice la enorme concesión de admitir que, muy en el fondo de mí, encontraba esta nueva vida mía como algo muy emocionante y divertido.

No es que lo fuera a decir en voz alta, claro.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que admito que pasar mi vida de estudiante dando vueltas alrededor de Haruhi como un satélite natural no es algo tan malo, también he de admitir que es una labor que requiere una paciencia digna de un santo y una barra de energía de 9999 HP. Por desgracia, la mía no supera los 3000 HP así que al final del día termino derrumbándome sobre mi cama.

De esa manera, no es de extrañar que los hechos que les voy a contar resultaran ser de los más agotadores que ocurrieron en mi joven vida, guiándome nuevamente a una espiral de desastres parecida a un huracán categoría 5…

Fin del prólogo.


	2. Capitulo 01

Capitulo Uno.

Ocurrió poco después de ese singular invierno cuando Haruhi desapareció repentinamente de mi vida y tuve que embargarme en una carrera contra el tiempo para descubrir el misterio detrás de todo eso.

Como ya era costumbre, me encontraba subiendo esa pequeña pendiente que guiaba hacia el instituto del norte. Mi mente se encontraba perdida en los eventos recientes y en el hecho de que mi hermana pequeña había hecho un desastre en mi habitación la noche pasada, así que me planteaba la posibilidad de ponerle cerrojo a mi puerta.

En esos pensamientos me encontraba cuando me tope con uno de mis amigos normales del colegio.

"Yoh, Taniguchi."

Lo salude mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda, el solo se giro y me dirigió una sonrisa burlona que me puso en guardia al instante.

"Hey, Kyon. ¿Cómo estás? Supe que pasaste un fin de semana muy divertido."

Tenía una idea de a qué se refería pero por el bien de mis emociones trate de aparentar ignorancia.

"¿A qué te refieres? Fue un fin de semana más bien normal."

"Oooh, ¿así que normal? Supongo que tienes razón. Llevas casi un año siendo su esclavo fiel, debe ser normal para ustedes tener citas de vez en cuando."

Taniguchi me miro como diciendo 'admítelo antes de que sea tarde´. Por supuesto, no me iba a rendir sin pelear.

"No tengo idea de que hablas."

Seguí fingiendo ignorancia mientras aceleraba mi caminata, era hora de huir honrosamente.

"¿Así que no tienes idea? y qué me dices de…"

Taniguchi saco su celular de su bolsillo y comenzó a buscar algo en él.

"¡Esto!"

Y sin más, lo coloco frente a mí. Mis ojos abriéndose en horror ante lo que veía. En la pantalla de ese diminuto aparato, había una foto donde aparecíamos Haruhi y yo en un conocido centro comercial. Parecía estarme tomando de la mano mientras me miraba con una de sus enormes sonrisas.

Esperen, alto, sé que parece una prueba totalmente incriminatoria, pero al menos escuchen mi versión de los hechos.

Esa foto seguramente fue tomada este domingo. Como siempre, Haruhi había decidido nuestros planes para ese día. Ella había escuchado un rumor de que él centro comercial estaba encantado o algo así y que últimamente los sucesos paranormales ocurrían muy a menudo. Obviamente, nuestra líder no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad y nos ordeno presentarnos ese día.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que desobedecer una orden de la jefa de brigada era altamente penalizado, ni Koizumi, ni Nagato ni Asahina-san se presentaron a la reunión, dejándome solo con una muy mosqueada Haruhi. Tenía curiosidad de saber que era lo que había ocurrido así que marque al número de Koizumi y fue entonces que todo quedo claro.

El muy desgraciado fue quien le comento el rumor a Haruhi, resultaba que el centro comercial inauguraba hoy y, a pesar de que corrían extraños rumores sobre ese lugar, la agencia había asegurado que no había nada paranormal en el sitio.

"Tómalo como una oportunidad para agradecerle a nuestra jefa de brigada por su preocupación durante tu hospitalización. Aunque no lo parezca, Suzumiya-san ha estado muy nerviosa desde entonces. Rara vez te quita la vista de encima, como si temiera que algo así pasara de nuevo y quisiera estar lista para evitarlo."

Dejando un "Disfruta tu cita con Suzumiya-san." el maldito me colgó el teléfono. Ya me las pagaras cuando nos veamos en el club ¡No te dejare ganar ni una sola vez!

Así que sin más remedio, Haruhi y yo terminamos deambulando por el lugar. Haruhi permaneció lanzando quejas la primera hora del día y secretamente me alegre al saber que tenía un castigo preparado para el bocazas de Koizumi, pero después de un rato termino olvidándose de los sucesos paranormales y termino arrastrándome de una tienda a otra.

"¡Kyon! ¡Mira, mira, estos perritos se parecen a los miembros de la brigada!"

"Guaa, los precios son muy accesibles. Hay muchas ofertas por la inauguración."

"¿Un puesto de comida mexicana? Uaaa, que raro. ¡Kyon, vamos a probarla!"

Y así pasamos toda la mañana y parte de la tarde de un sitio a otro. Como este centro comercial se anuncio por varios medios de comunicación, había mucha gente en el lugar ese día. No debió ser una sorpresa para mí encontrarme con algún conocido.

"Ah, Kyon-kun, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí."

Esta voz era de Kunikida, el cual me había topado casi por accidente.

"Oh, veo que Suzumiya-san esta aquí también. Buenas tardes."

Saludo y Haruhi asintió en silencio a pesar de que su rostro parecía preocupado por alguna razón.

"Es bueno encontrar rostros conocidos. Vine a la inauguración para aprovechar las ofertas pero es un poco aburrido pasear sin tener con quien conversar. ¿No les parece?"

Kunikida nos dirigió una sonrisa que se me hizo preocupantemente simular a las de Asakura Ryoko aquella tarde que trato de asesinarme. Era una de esas llenas de una malicia oculta.

"¡Oh! Pero que mal educado estoy siendo. ¿Estoy interrumpiendo su cita?"

Ahh… con que era eso lo que te tiene tan entretenido ¿Verdad? Aunque parezca que Haruhi y yo paseamos como una adorable pareja de estudiantes, en realidad estamos aquí por otros motivos.

"Ya veo. Tiene sentido. Kyon-kun me parece más del tipo romántico. Seguro llevaría a su cita al cine o a un pinic en el campo."

¿Me estas llamando poco original?

"Oh, no. Esa para nada fue mi intención. Bueno, me tengo que ir, aun debo comprar las cosas para la cena. Hasta pronto Kyon-kun, Suzumiya-san."

Y después de dirigirnos una reverencia, se alejo de nosotros.

"Tsk."

Haruhi chasqueo su lengua molesta y después dio media vuelta.

"Kyon, nos hemos distraído demasiado y aún no encontramos nada sobrenatural. Debemos poner el doble de atención desde ahora."

Señalo y después comenzó a caminar rápidamente. Yo solo la seguí en silencio.

Seguimos durante el resto de la tarde sin mayor éxito.

Volviendo al presente, esa foto da la impresión de que Haruhi me está tomando de la mano, pero eso es solo por el ángulo de la imagen. En realidad ella me estaba arrastrando por la manga de mi chaqueta.

"¿Dónde conseguiste esa foto?"

Dije tratando de arrebatarle el celular para borrarla, pero Taniguchi alcanzo a esquivar mi intento y guardarlo de nuevo.

"Me la envió un informante secreto."

Maldito Kunikida, tan inocente que te veías.

"Pero hablando en serio, Kyon. Me alegra ver que tu vida romántica de estudiante va por buen camino. Aunque Suzumiya no es lo que yo elegiría para ser mi novia, debo decir que es la pareja perfecta para ti."

Taniguchi sonrió como un tutor que ve como su pupilo aprobó los exámenes finales. Serás cabrón, tu suerte con el amor no es mejor que la mía.

Sin decir más palabras me encamine hacia el salón de clases. Haruhi ya se encontraba allí, sentada en silencio mientras leía lo que parecía una novela de algún tipo.

"Yoh."

La salude mientras dejaba mi maletín en mi asiento frente al suyo. Haruhi ni siquiera me miro, totalmente concentrada en su lectura. ¿Estás imitando a Nagato o algo?

"Cállate, estas siendo molesto tan temprano."

Decidí ignorarla y dejarla leer en paz mientras de reojo observaba el titulo de la novela que leía.

´Batallas del multiverso – la ultima legión.´

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda como una premonición. No me jodas ¿es en serio?

La llegada del profesor me impidió preguntarle nada a Haruhi, pero una sensación de malestar me acompaño durante todo el día.

…

…

Las clases terminaron y como ya era costumbre, me encontré a mi mismo siguiendo a Haruhi fuera del salón por acto reflejo. Tuve la sensación de que mis compañeros de clase nos observaban y sonreían en silencio. Sus miradas parecían aprobatorias aunque no supe que era lo que estaban aprobando de nosotros.

Pero aún así eso me molesto.

Decidí dejar esos pensamientos de lado mientras avanzaba hacia el cuarto del club, Haruhi caminaba sin despegar su vista del libro que cargaba consigo, en una convincente imitación de nuestra pequeña alíen. Finalmente, cerró su libro y con un sonoro empujón abrió la puerta del club de literatura.

"¡Buenas tardes, brigada!"

Saludo con una enorme sonrisa mientras entraba a zancadas al lugar, los demás miembros de la brigada ya se encontraban allí. Asahina-san preparaba el té en su traje de sirvienta, Nagato leía un grueso libro cuyo título no era capaz de entender y Koizumi estaba sentado frente a la mesa mientras me miraba con una sonrisa de disculpa.

No creas que eso evitara que te masacre hoy.

Haruhi se sentó sobre la mesa de la líder de la brigada, cruzando las piernas y brazos mientras miraba a su alrededor como un soberano contemplando la amplitud de su imperio. Su sonrisa se torció en una mueca divertida.

"Ayer…"

Empezó y Asahina-san dio un pequeño saltito, derramando un poco de té fuera de la taza que preparaba.

"Varios miembros de la brigada se dieron el lujo de faltar a una importante reunión a pesar de que les dije que faltar estaba ultra-absolutamente prohibido. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con ellos, Kyon?"

Por primera vez desde que la brigada se formo, Haruhi me estaba colocando en una posición de poder superior a la del resto de los miembros. No pude evitar sonreír mientras le lanzaba una discreta mirada a Koizumi, el cual se movió un poco nervioso. Asahina-san parecía muy asustada mientras me miraba con sus ojitos suplicantes. Nagato nunca despego la mirada de su libro.

"Bien, ya no importa. Durante las próximas tres reuniones ustedes pagaran la cuenta de la cafetería."

Sentencio finalmente mientras bajaba de la mesa y se dirigía a su asiento tras la computadora. Nuestra linda sirvienta soltó un suspiro de alivio y Koizumi recupero su sonrisa de comercial de pasta de dientes. Oh, vamos, y yo que empezaba a divertirme.

"Nuestra jefa sin duda es muy compasiva, estoy muy agradecido por ello."

Me dijo Koizumi mientras sacaba un tablero de ajedrez de su bolsa. Si, si, compasiva.

"¡Ah! ¡Es verdad!"

Haruhi se levanto de su lugar con una enorme sonrisa, por lo que todos los miembros nos giramos a verla. Todos sabíamos que esa sonrisa significaba que algo problemático se le habría ocurrido.

"Últimamente he estado leyendo esta novela, 'Batallas del multiverso – la ultima legión'. Me parece muy entretenida así que quiero que el resto de los miembros de la brigada la lea por completo. Ah, Yuki, ¿probablemente tu ya la leíste verdad?"

Nagato solo asintió.

"Bien, bien, como se esperaba de ti. Bueno, Kyon, Mikuru-chan, Itsuki-kun, consigan copias de esta novela y léanla. Deben terminarla durante esta semana o habrá una falta por cada día que pase después de eso. ¿Entendido?"

Tres cabezas asintieron, cada una a diferente velocidad. Yo entrecerré los ojos al ver la mirada pensativa de Koizumi, al parecer él también tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Mierda.

Suspirando resignado centre mi atención en el tablero de ajedrez mientras Haruhi volvía a la lectura de su novela. Una taza de humeante té fue colocada a mi lado por la bella hada que alegra el corazón de los que son capaces de verla.

"Aquí está tu té, Kyon-kun."

Asahina-san me dirigió una sonrisa que devolvió el ánimo a mi afligida alma. Gracias, Asahina-san.

Y así, sin mayores incidentes después de eso, el día siguió su curso.

…

…

Nos dirigíamos a casa al finalizar las actividades del club. Haruhi, Nagato y Asahina-san iban al frente mientras un poco más atrás nos encontrábamos Koizumi y yo.

"Ciertamente es un poco inquietante."

Esa era su sincera opinión respecto a este repentino interés de Haruhi por la novela antes mencionada.

"En otras circunstancias podríamos dejarlo pasar como un interés común de una chica de preparatoria, sin embargo, el hecho de que se mencione el multiverso me hace sospechar."

Igual que a mí, la idea de que finalmente apareciera el viajero dimensional parecía preocupar a Koizumi. Durante su presentación el primer día de clases, Haruhi menciono que buscaba alienígenas, espers, viajeros del tiempo y viajeros dimensionales. Siendo que tres de ellos ya han aparecido dejaba en claro que la posibilidad de un viajero dimensional existiese eran muy altas, aunque hasta el momento no ha habido indicios de alguien así.

"Preguntare a mis superiores de la agencia para salir de dudas. De momento, lo mejor será seguir la corriente y esperar que nuestros temores no se hagan realidad."

No pude estar más de acuerdo con él, mi mente aún no se recuperaba del todo de los eventos recientes como para involucrarse en otra nueva aventura.

Separándonos en el punto habitual, me dirigí a mi hogar con la alegría de que allí podría distraerme de esas mundanas inquietudes.

"¡Ah, Kyon-kun, bienvenido!"

Mi hermana pequeña me recibió con una gran sonrisa apenas cruce la puerta, en sus brazos cargaba a un incomodo Shamisen.

"Di hola a Kyon-kun, Shami-chan."

Levantando la patita del felino simuló un saludo. Resiste amigo, pronto empezara su anime favorito y te dejara en paz.

Subí las escaleras y me metí a mi habitación para después dejarme caer en la cama de espaldas.

"Viajeros dimensionales ¿eh?..."

Me dije mientras contemplaba el techo de mi habitación. Izanami, Buda, Cristo, quien sea, por favor, no viajeros dimensionales…

Fin del capítulo uno.


	3. Capitulo 02

Capitulo Dos.

Ese día el cielo amaneció tapizado por una cortina de nubes grises y un frio tremendo. Se pronosticaban nevadas de ligeras a moderadas y la posibilidad de aguanieve.

Ajustándome la bufanda alrededor de mi cuello, me aboque a la tarea de subir esa bendita colina que hoy parecía más larga que ayer.

"¡Ya-hoo!"

Sentí un empujón en la espalda que por poco me hace tropezar, pero logre recuperar el balance a tiempo. Detrás de mí, Tsuruya-san se encontraba con una de esas sonrisas que rivalizaban con las de la misma Haruhi.

"Buenos días, Kyon-kun ¿Qué tal la vida?"

Saludo mientras comenzaba a caminar a mi lado, yo solo le devolví el saludo con un 'por ahora va bien.´

"Escuche que tuviste una cita con Haru-nyan hace poco ¿Qué tal les fue?"

¿Tú también crees esa mentira?

"Nyajaja, no pongas esa cara, solo bromeo."

Tsuruya-san me palmeo la espalda un par de veces para después tomar su celular y mostrarme la misma foto que Taniguchi el día anterior. ¡¿Tu también?!

"No tienes de que apenarte, Kyon-kun. Haru-nyan y tu se ven muy lindos."

Ni de broma. Por cierto, Kunikida se paso esta vez, ¿no me digas que envió la foto por todo el instituto o algo así?

"Aun así, deberías apreciar esos momentos, la juventud de la vida solo se vive una vez ¡recuérdalo!"

Y tras dejar un 'Ah, ser joven de nuevo.' como una vieja, Tsruya-san se alejo corriendo de mí. Feeh, si incluso Tsuruya-san cree que Haruhi y yo tuvimos una cita, entonces la cosa es más seria de lo que pensaba.

Cuando llegue al salón, para mi sorpresa y alivio, Haruhi aun no se encontraba en su asiento habitual detrás de mí, así que aprovechando esta oportunidad, me dirigí hacia Kunikida y le di una palmada algo fuerte en la cabeza, en verdad ese asunto me había molestado.

"Ah, Kyon-kun ¿a que vino eso?"

"¿En verdad quieres que te lo aclare?"

"Ah, ya veo."

Bajo su cabeza al entender a que me refería.

"Creo que te debo una disculpa por eso, las cosas se me salieron de control."

Kunikida me comento que mientras deambulaba por el centro comercial nos vio a mí y a Haruhi corretear de un lado otro y decidió tomarnos una foto. Eso fue antes de conversar con nosotros. Después, mientras volvía a casa se encontró con una compañera de clases y durante la plática salió el tema de esa supuesta 'cita' y Kunikida le mostro la foto así que la chica le pidió que se la enviara a su celular.

"En verdad nunca creí que la fuera a enviar a sus amigas. Creo que fui un poco inocente al respecto. En verdad lo lamento mucho Kyon-kun."

Me dijo haciendo una reverencia. Para merito suyo, en verdad se veía apenado y arrepentido.

"Ya no importa, sin embargo, Haruhi no estará muy contenta cuando mire la foto y descubra quien fue el que la tomo."

Kunikida palideció un poco por eso. Bien, lo que Haruhi decida hacer será suficiente escarmiento para él.

Sentándome en mi lugar, me recargue contra mi mesa y mira hacia la ventana, una brisa fría parecía correr por fuera del cristal de la misma. Aunque el viento frío nunca llego a tocarme y a pesar de que la calefacción estaba encendida, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, pero no supe definir porque.

…

…

Era la hora del almuerzo. Como ya era costumbre, conversaba con Taniguchi y Kunikida sobre cosas triviales mientras comía lo último que quedaba de mi bento cuando una llamada me llego. Disculpándome de mis amigos, Salí al pasillo para atender la misma. Resulto ser mi madre. Al parecer mi abuela había enfermado y no había quien cuidara de ella así que mi madre iba a salir de la ciudad para estar a su lado mientras se recuperaba. Me pidió que pasara por mi hermana menor al colegio ya que ella tenía que preparar las cosas para el viaje.

Umm, tendría que saltarme las actividades del club. Aunque era una excusa válida la que tenía, me pregunto si Haruhi aceptara eso tan fácilmente. En esos pensamientos estaba cuando Haruhi apareció por el pasillo cargando la caja de su bento. Seguramente regresaba del cuarto del club.

"Hey, Haruhi."

Acercándome a ella le explique mi situación. Haruhi se quedo pensativa unos momentos para después asentir.

"Supongo que no hay remedio, es una situación fuera de tu control. Está bien Kyon, puedes faltar a las actividades de este día. Después de todo, soy una líder comprensiva, ¿qué sería de la brigada SOS si la jefa no se preocupara por sus subordinados?"

Me mordí la lengua para no dejar salir mi opinión sobre la el sentido de "compasión" de nuestra jefa de brigada.

"¿A qué viene esa cara? ¿Te estoy perdonando la falta o no?"

Haruhi frunció el ceño pero después recupero su semblante habitual.

"Bien, solo asegúrate de conseguir pronto la novela que les dije. Recuerda, solo tiene una semana para terminarla o habrá sanciones."

Y sin decir más, se dirigió a su asiento. Kunikida había unido la mesa de Haruhi con la de mía para comer, así que se apresuro a acomodarla de nuevo en su lugar. Se veía algo nervioso, debo señalar.

Después de finalizar las clases Haruhi estuvo a punto de arrastrarme hacia el cuarto del club, pero después de susurrar un 'Oh, es verdad', se despidió de mi y se dirigió hacia el cuarto del club. Yo la observe partir hasta que cruzo la esquina del pasillo, entonces me dirigí a la salida del instituto.

El camino a casa fue más bien tranquilo. El colegio de mi hermana no quedaba a más de un autobús de distancia y de allí fue solo cuestión de caminar a casa para llegar a tiempo. Mi madre ya tenía todo listo para el viaje, y al parecer mi hermana menor la acompañaría. Después de dejarme todo tipo de indicaciones y números de emergencia, y de que yo le recordara a mi madre que no era la primera vez que me quedaba solo, las dos mujeres de la casa finalmente partieron hacia la casa de mi abuela.

Bien, estaría solo un par de días, ¡Hurra!

No, en verdad no me alegraba bastante, cuando me quedaba solo tenía que hacerme mis propias comidas y limpiar toda la casa yo solo. Es en días así que en verdad apreciaba la dura labor de mi adorada madre.

Decidí ver la televisión un rato para pasar el tiempo pero recordé entonces que aun no tenía idea de donde conseguiría la novela que Haruhi nos encomendó así que después de asegurarme que toda la casa estuviera cerrada salí con rumbo a la biblioteca montado en mi bicicleta.

Como sospeche, no pude encontrar la novela de 'Batallas del multiverso – la ultima legión', así que pensé que otra opción sería comprarla. Me dirigí ahora hacia la librería más cercana pero no tuve más suerte que antes. ¿Uh? Qué raro. Si esta novela es tan buena como para que Haruhi nos obligara a leerla, supuse que sería una muy popular, pero parecía no ser así. A pesar de que la busque en otras dos librerías más, no pude dar con ella.

Un poco frustrado, emprendí el camino de regreso a casa. El cielo seguía nublado y comenzaba a ponerse oscuro. Ah, por supuesto, Nagato ya leyó esa novela, así que seguro me la puede prestar si se la pido mañana. Con mi alma más tranquila por esto, me metí a una tienda de conveniencia para comprar un par de víveres. Hoy habría comida instantánea para la cena. Adorada madre, te fuiste hace unas horas y ya te extraño. Aunque tu comida no es la mejor del mundo, pero al menos es mejor que la instantánea.

Estaba en esas cavilaciones cuando una sensación extraña cruzo mi cuerpo. Era como una sensación de que algo estaba mal, como cuando vez una foto que te sabes de memoria y de pronto resulta que hay un elemento que no recordabas haber visto antes.

La sensación de que algo era incorrecto. Ya la había sentido antes. Cuando Haruhi desapareció hace unos días. Trague saliva involuntariamente mientras miraba a mí alrededor en busca de la fuente de ese malestar. ¿No me digan que algo similar ocurrió? ¿Desapareció alguien de nuevo?

Mis ojos recorrieron el lugar incesantemente, me encontraba en una intercepción de callejones rodeado de casas de madera. El cielo estaba igual de nublado que antes y no parecía haber nada fuera de lo normal…

Además del hecho de que no había nadie a parte de mí a la vista. ¿Espacio cerrado? No, esto era algo diferente, algo nuevo.

*Crick*

De pronto, escuche este ruido a mi izquierda, por lo que me gire a ver de qué se trataba.

*Crick* *Crick*

Mis ojos se abrieron al notar ese hecho sobrenatural. A unos metros de mí, justo en el callejón que se formaba por el espacio entre dos casas, unas grietas se formaron a mitad de la nada, era como si un cristal estuviera colocado entre las casas y ahora se estuviera cuarteando por alguna razón.

Pronto, mas y mas grietas se formaron en ese 'cristal', formando una telaraña de las mismas hasta que finalmente el cristal cedió en una lluvia de copos de cristal que cayeron al suelo, dejando ver lo que parecía ser una especie de túnel infinito con cientos de espejos en las paredes, techo y suelo del mismo.

¿Qué demonios?

No tuve tiempo de hacer vocales mis pensamientos cuando un tipo surgió desde ese mismo túnel y cayó al suelo rodando, esquivando así por muy poco una llamarada que me calentó la piel a pesar de la distancia.

El tipo se reincorporo de inmediato y revelo lo que parecía ser una espada tan grande casi como él mismo.

"¡Maldición!"

Exclamo mientras daba un salto hacia atrás, uno muy largo, para esquivar otra llamarada.

Sin saber que mas hacer, decidí esconderme en uno de los callejones cercanos para observar que era lo que sucedía en ese lugar. El ambiente se había vuelto muy pesado y me costaba trabajo respirar con normalidad.

¡Cálmate, esto debe tener una explicación!

Claro que tiene una explicación, ¡Viajero dimensional! Me gritaba mi mente incesantemente, mi peor temor se había vuelto realidad y parecía que la cosa sería mucho más complicada.

Observe de nuevo hacia el tipo que había surgido del portal. Era un tipo un poco más alto que yo, de cabello corto color celeste y ojos al parecer carmesí. Su atuendo era una chaqueta de manga larga, guantes como de motociclista, pantalón de tela y unas botas de lucha, todo en un opaco color negro.

El tipo estaba en lo que deduje era una pose de batalla mientras observaba fijamente en dirección al túnel por el que había salido, como esperando que algo saliera del mismo. Y así fue. Pronto, una cabeza de reptil se mostro por el agujero entre las casas y después siguió el resto de su cuerpo. Era un reptil enorme, del tamaño de un toro, con la piel color rojizo. ¿Era un dragón? ¿Esa cosa era un dragón de verdad?

El reptil abrió su boca de nuevo y otra llamarada de un color rojizo surgió, lanzándola hacia el tipo, pero esta vez él no la esquivo, si no que agito su espada como si fuera un bat de beisbol y disipo la llamarada en un solo movimiento. Era obvio que no era un humano común. ¿Quizá en realidad no fuera cosas de viajeros dimensionales, si no de aliens, como Nagato y Asakura?

"Ya me hartaste."

Pareció gruñir el chico y dio un gran salto, elevando su espada sobre su cabeza y colocándose directamente sobre el reptil. Este alzo la cabeza y lanzo otra llamarada hacia su oponente. Era imposible que esquivara el ataque estando en el aire.

"¡Muere!"

Sin embargo, el tipo dejo caer su espada en vertical, con una feroz estocada que disperso de alguna manera la llamarada para después clavar su espada directamente sobre la frente del dragón. La espada atravesó por completo el cráneo y surgió por el otro extremo en un sonido que me produjo nauseas, mientras un liquido de color verdoso salió desde el agujero provocado por la espada. Sangre quizá. Tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no vomitar en ese instante.

El chico saco su espada de un tirón y el reptil cayó sobre su costado, su cuerpo sin vida tapaba toda la entrada a aquel misterioso túnel.

"Fuhh…"

El tipo suspiro y, para mi sorpresa, su espada se desvaneció en pequeños destellos de luz blanca. ¿Esto era magia? Era muy parecido a las habilidades de la Entidad para la Integración de Datos, cosa que para mi parecía magia.

"Ya puedes salir, chico."

¿Eh? ¿Él sabe que estoy aquí?

"Si, te hablo a ti."

El sujeto dirigió su vista hacia donde yo estaba y no pude evitar paralizarme por la sorpresa. Trague un poco de saliva y salí de mi al parecer inútil escondite para encarar a este nuevo tipo.

"Tu… ¿Quién eres?"

Pregunte con cautela sin saber qué esperar de este sujeto salido de la nada y que había derrotado a un reptil gigante lanza fuego.

"Tranquilo, no te hare daño."

Me dijo en tono sereno mientras caminaba con pasos lentos hasta una pared y se recargaba en ella, podría jurar que cojeaba un poco de la pierna izquierda pero mi atención estaba centrada en su rostro.

"No puedo darte mi nombre real, no por ahora al menos. Pero puedes llamarme como gustes."

¿Por qué todos siempre se están con misterios todo el tiempo?

"¿No es más divertido así?"

Me contesto con una sonrisa divertida, pero pronto cambio a una mueca mientras se dejaba caer al suelo sentado. El tipo abrió su chaqueta, dejando ver una camiseta color blanco debajo, sin embargo, a la altura de su costado izquierdo, una mancha marrón parecía extenderse.

"Mierda, se abrió la herida."

Dijo casi en un susurro mientras buscaba algo entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

"¿Supongo que no sabrás como curar heridas o sí?"

"Lo siento, no soy doctor."

Aunque trate de que mi voz sonara despreocupada, la verdad es que estaba cada vez mas confundido con la situación. ¿Debería ayudarlo? ¿O una mejor idea era huir ahora que tenía la oportunidad? Soltando un suspiro de resignación, me decidí por la primera.

"Pero puedo ayudarte a ir a un hospital, hay uno cerca de aquí."

Dije acercándome a él e inclinándome a su lado, para ayudarlo a apoyarse contra mí, sin embargo, el tipo solo negó con la cabeza.

"Como habrás de suponer, mis circunstancias no son normales. No puedo permitirme dejar ningún registro de mi presencia en este plano dimensional."

Como lo temía, este tipo era un viajero dimensional. Lo peor era que hablaba de planos dimensionales como si fuera lo más común del mundo.

En perspectiva, para él, quizá fuera lo más común del mundo.

"¿Entonces eres un viajero dimensional?"

Aunque ya sabía la respuesta, pregunte más por el hecho de conseguir más información de él.

"Podrías decir que así es… Kyon."

Mi cuerpo se paralizo al escucharlo llamarme así. ¿Cómo rayos este sujeto de otra dimensión conocía mi apodo? Retrocedí al instante, dejando caer al sujeto al suelo mientras lo miraba fijamente.

"¡Ack! Rayos, eso dolio."

Se quejo el tipo al caer al suelo, pero no podía importarme menos en ese instante.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué sabes sobre mí? No, una mejor pregunta es ¿Por qué sabes sobre mí?"

Ante mis preguntas, el tipo solo alzo las manos en señal de tregua.

"Es una larga historia que te contare pronto, sin embargo, me gustaría primero atender esta herida… empiezo a ver borroso ¿sabes?"

Su rostro parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo para enfocar su mirada en mí.

"Como te dije antes, no pienso hacerte daño. Además, si lo intentara, tu guardaespaldas me haría papilla en un instante."

Sonrió mientras miraba hacia algo detrás de mí, así que inmediatamente gire mi rostro para ver de qué se trataba. Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y alivio al notar que, a unos metros detrás de mí, la pequeña silueta de nuestra pequeña ratón de biblioteca estaba parada mientras observaba al viajero dimensional intensamente.

"Nagato."

No pude evitar sonreír ante su presencia, si alguien era capaz de resolver cualquier problema, por imposible que pareciera, seria ella. A pesar de lo ocurrido en aquel agotador invierno en que Haruhi desapareció, mi fe en la pequeña alien solo crecía más y más con cada día que pasaba.

Nagato no hizo ningún movimiento, solo observaba al sujeto como una persona observaría a una mancha en la pared mientras se preguntaba si debería limpiarla o dejarla allí.

"Perdona las molestias chica ¿pero podrías limpiar este desastre? Me temo que no tengo las energías para hacerlo yo mismo."

Pidió mientras se recargaba contra la pared, parecía que le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo solo permanecer consiente. A pesar de la incertidumbre que me causaba, no pude evitar preocuparme por su condición. Ver morir a alguien no era algo que deseara presenciar en verdad.

Nagato permaneció en silencio, sus ojos cruzándose con los del viajero dimensional unos segundos, como escrutando a través de ellos, para después asentir levemente y alzar su mano al cielo.

"Iniciando protocolo de restauración. Plano dimensional A-1624. Coordenadas fijadas. Área circundante 500 metros. Restaurando estructura de planos."

La alíen comenzó a susurrar a gran velocidad mientras una especie de círculo de luz se formo alrededor de ella y se extendió a gran velocidad hacia todos lados. Pronto, los 'cristales' que se habían esparcido por el suelo cuando el sujeto apareció empezaron a brillar y a levitar, uniéndose unos contra otros en un mosaico de colores mientras se adherían al túnel dimensional y formaban una pared, ocultándolo de la vista nuevamente. Los fragmentos dejaron de brillar y donde antes estuvo el túnel de espejos, de nuevo se observaba el callejón entre ambas casas de madera.

"Limpiando anomalía dimensional. Restaurando la continuidad de planos. Retirando la barrera dimensional."

El cuerpo del enorme reptil comenzó a brillar y a desintegrarse en pequeñas partículas de luz que se dispersaron en el ambiente. Si no fuera porque ya había presenciado esto en otras ocasiones, seguramente ahora estaría con la boca abierta. Pronto, el ruido de autos, personas y demás sonidos comunes en una ciudad se escucharon sonar, solo entonces me di cuenta de que antes se habían ausentado por completo.

"Y todo eso lo hizo sin sudar una gota."

Logre escuchar el suave murmullo del viajero dimensional antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y su cuerpo comenzara a deslizarse hacia el suelo.

"¡Oye, resiste!"

Corrí hacia él preocupado para después levantar su cabeza y tratar de moverlo un poco para reanimarlo, sin éxito. ¿No había muerto o sí?

"¡Nagato!"

Grite su nombre al ver que la chica se había quedado parada sin dejar de mirarnos.

"¿Puedes ayudarlo?"

Nagato dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, quizá pidiendo autorización a sus jefes, para después mirarme y asentir. La pequeña alien camino hacia nosotros y coloco sus manos en el pecho del chico.

"Analizando composición atómica. Realizando escaneo de estructura molecular. Restaurando composición física."

La mancha de sangre en el costado del chico poco a poco comenzó a hacerse más pequeña hasta desaparecer por completo. Unos instantes después, el sujeto abrió los ojos de nuevo y cambio su posición para sentarse en el suelo, mientras observaba donde antes se hallaba su herida y después a sus brazos. Sus ojos demostraban un completo asombro.

"Sanaste las heridas en mi cuerpo y restauraste mi energía al máximo… increíble…"

Murmuro más para sí mismo y después observo a la chica a su lado.

"Muchas gracias."

Dijo con una sincera sonrisa que me tranquilizo. Era una mezcla entre las amables de Koizumi y las sinceras de Asahina-san.

"Supongo que les debo muchas explicaciones. ¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos charlar en privado?"

Nagato solo asintió y se levanto para después empezar a caminar. Si no mal recuerdo, en esa dirección se encuentra su departamento.

El tipo se levanto también y comenzó a seguirla. Soltando un suspiro de resignación, procedí a hacer lo mismo.

Yare Yare…

Fin del capítulo dos.

* * *

Ryvalov: Thanks for the review, enjoy the history.

Daedwartin: This Zelretch, with lot of free time to trolling the people. Thanks for the review.


	4. Capitulo 03

Capitulo tres.

Los dos chicos nos encontrábamos sentados alrededor de la pequeña mesita de madera en el departamento de Nagato mientras ella preparaba un poco de té para nosotros. El viajero dimensional miraba a su alrededor con cierto interés, aunque realmente no había mucho que mirar, y yo lo observaba de vez en cuando, preguntándome qué clase de problemas saldrían de su boca.

Finalmente, Nagato procedió a servir tres tazas de un insípido té verde que tome sin mucho apuro. El chico dio un par de sorbos y comenzó.

"Como ya saben, soy un caminante de planos, o mejor conocido como viajero dimensional. Los caminantes de planos son aquellas personas que, por algún medio, son capaces de cruzar las murallas que separan los distintos planos dimensionales. Yo pertenezco a una organización dedicada a mantener el orden entre los planos, evitando que una realidad interfiera con la otra. ¿Pueden entender todo hasta aquí?"

Aunque pregunto en general, estoy seguro que su pregunta iba dirigida a mí. Solo asentí para que continuara, esto parecía sacado de un comic americano, pero considerando lo que me había ocurrido en el pasado, no era tan difícil de creer para mí.

"Ahora, la organización a la que pertenezco trata, por todos los medios posibles, evitar que dos planos dimensionales interfieran entre sí. Eso incluye evitar que los caminantes de planos, propios o extraños a la organización, intervengan en ellos. Sin embargo, hay casos excepcionales donde es necesario intervenir para evitar que algún suceso catastrófico ocurra. Por lo general algún suceso que afecte la seguridad de varios planos a la vez, si no es que a la totalidad de los mismos."

Al escuchar eso, mi estomago se retorció en una nada placentera sensación de malestar. Este tipo estaba dando a entender que su presencia aquí era porque había ocurrido u ocurrirá algún suceso potencialmente catastrófico.

Dirigí mi vista hacia la pequeña alien que nos había prestado su departamento para esta charla. Para mi sorpresa, ella parecía estar muy pensativa sobre todo esto.

"Entonces…"

Comencé, con mi voz sonando un poco reseca a pesar del té que tomaba.

"¿Qué es este evento que requiere tu intervención?"

El viajero sorbió otro poco de su té insípido y después me miro fijamente a los ojos.

"El poder conocido como Haruhi Suzumiya."

Mierda, ella de nuevo. ¿Por qué, Haruhi? No te basta con ser popular no solo en la escuela, si no en el universo mismo ¿si no que ahora tu fama es capaz de cruzar las dimensiones?

Solté un largo suspiro de resignación, no puedo decir que no me lo esperaba.

"¿Estás hablando de Haruhi Suzumiya, la chica que se sienta detrás de mí en la escuela?"

Pregunte con la inútil esperanza de que fuera otra persona, sin embargo, el tipo solo asintió.

"Tú deberías saber mejor que nadie que ella no es una chica normal. Su poder es algo que va más allá de toda comprensión. Es capaz de desafiar las leyes de la física y la lógica, algo que ni siquiera la entidad para la integración de datos es capaz de lograr."

Escuchar esto sinceramente me sorprendió. Por todo lo que había escuchado y me había sucedido en el pasado, era capaz de discernir que las habilidades de Haruhi, si en verdad ella tuviera tales, eran algo extraordinario. Sin embargo, siempre creí que tales habilidades estaban dentro del mismo nivel que las de la Entidad para la Integración de Datos, quizá en un nivel más inferior. Saber que en realidad sus poderes estaban más allá de eso me era difícil de imaginar.

Observe a Nagato de reojo y pude observar que miraba con interés al caminante de planos. En forma resumida se podría decir que la misión de Nagato en la tierra era observar a Haruhi y obtener la mayor cantidad de información sobre sus extrañas habilidades, así que supuse que era normal le prestara tanta atención, considerando que él parecía una fuente de valiosa información.

"¿Cómo son de diferentes las habilidades de Haruhi comparadas a las de la Entidad para la Integración de Datos?"

En el pasado no había podido ser de mucha ayuda a Nagato, si es que alguna vez en verdad lo fui, así que ayudarla a obtener más información para lograr su objetivo (aunque eso ayudara a los bastardos de sus jefes) era lo menos que podría hacer por ella.

El chico se quedo pensativo unos instantes, como considerando si debería revelarme esa información o no. Por favor, no digas nada como 'información clasificada', ese rol ya lo tiene nuestra linda viajera del tiempo.

"Bien… pongámoslo de esta manera."

Dijo mientras se terminaba su té y lo colocaba en la mesa.

"Esta taza de té está vacía. Compararemos las habilidades en base a un ejemplo. Si la chica aquí presente tuviera que rellenarla, yo tendría que pasarle mi taza y ella tomaría la tetera y vaciaría su contenido en ella para después regresármela."

Paso la taza a Nagato la cual procedió a hacer exactamente lo que él tipo había narrado.

"Por otra parte, si Suzumiya Haruhi tuviera que hacerlo, ella solo debería 'pensar' en que la taza este llena de té y en ese instante sucedería, saltándose todo el procedimiento previo para hacerlo."

Aunque Nagato pareció entender su metáfora, yo no pude más que mirarlo confuso. Nagato también podría hacer eso ¿no? La he visto a ella y a la afortunadamente no presente Asakura Ryoko hacer esa clase de trucos y hasta más.

"Aunque podría parecer que sus habilidades son similares, la Entidad para la Integración de Datos en realidad debe seguir una serie de pasos para lograr su cometido. Ellos utilizan su conocimiento de las leyes del universo para trabajar con ellas y lograr sus objetivos. Materializar té dentro de una taza es posible para ellos ya que el té, al final, no es más que una mezcla de determinados elementos que a su vez se forman por moléculas de átomos. Para formar el té necesario, ellos usan las leyes del universo para reunir los átomos necesarios para formar el té."

Aunque mis conocimientos de física no eran tan amplios, podía entender esa explicación. En resumen Nagato no 'aparecía' o 'desaparecía' los objetos, solo reunía o disipaba los átomos que lo conformaban. Sinceramente esa fue una gran revelación para mí, poder entender aunque fuera mínimamente el cómo funcionan las habilidades de Nagato era algo impensable para mí.

"Ahora, mientras que la Entidad para la Integración de Datos trabaja en ayuda de las leyes del universo, Suzumiya Haruhi es un caso totalmente distinto. Si ella usara su poder para rellenar esta taza, no solamente no necesitaría seguir un procedimiento para lograrlo, sino que además ella crearía los átomos en el orden adecuado para que formen los elementos que componen el té."

Me costó unos segundos entender exactamente a qué se refería hasta que finalmente lo comprendí del todo, mis ojos abriéndose en realización de esto. Nagato y sus compañeros se regían por las leyes del universo. Haruhi pasaba de ellas y las torcía según le pareciera mejor.

Era como si ambos líneas estuvieran jugando un RPG y la Entidad para la Integración de Datos tuviera que pasar por muchos problemas para llegar al nivel 99 mientras que Haruhi en cualquier momento pudiera meter un truco y obtenerlo desde el inicio con las mejores armas y las habilidades al máximo.

Pequeña tramposa.

Sin embargo, esta explicación me hacia meditar sobre lo que Koizumi y sus compañeros piensan acerca de los poderes de Haruhi.

¿Una diosa eh?...

"Como entenderás, un poder de esa magnitud es algo mas allá de lo imaginable. En todo el multiverso solo se ha dado un caso similar registrado y fue hace mucho tiempo."

Continuo su explicación mientras su mirada se perdía en alguna parte de sus propios pensamientos.

"Ahora. Los poderes de Haruhi Suzumiya son tan grandes que generan una resonancia cada vez que son usados. Esta resonancia no solo afecta la continuidad misma del espacio y el tiempo, sino que también es capaz de llegar a otras dimensiones si se usa demasiado del mismo."

Bajo su taza de té mientras me observaba fijamente. No pude evitar tragar saliva ante esto.

El 'terremoto temporal' del que alguna vez ambas Asahina's me contaron asi como la gran 'explosión de datos' que llamo la atención de los jefes de Nagato. Se especula que en esas fechas Haruhi uso sus poderes para cambiar el mundo aunque no se sabe con exactitud qué es lo que ocurrió en verdad.

O al menos yo no lo sé.

"Afortunadamente fuimos capaces de contener el daño colateral que la resonancia de esa ocasión genero y reparar los daños a las dimensiones colindantes. También encubrimos cualquier rastro del suceso que pudiera alertar a seres de otras dimensiones sobre el origen de tal alteración…"

Su tono de voz fue disminuyendo rumbo al final, casi como un suspiro de cansancio. Al parecer no solo los integrantes de la brigada SOS hemos estado trabajando horas extra por los caprichos de Haruhi.

"Sin embargo…"

Su voz sonó firme de nuevo mientras en su mirada parecía haber determinación.

"Hace poco tiempo, otro evento de igual magnitud volvió a ocurrir en esta dimensión, no solo una, sino dos veces en un periodo de tiempo demasiado corto. Fuimos incapaces de actuar a tiempo y la resonancia se extendió por cientos de dimensiones a una velocidad aterradora."

Su mirada se fijo en la pequeña chica frente a él, en su mirada no había acusación alguna, mas bien parecía solo estar dejando en claro hechos verdaderos. Esto me confundió, a que se referi…

¡Ah!

No pude evitar girar mi rostro bruscamente para observar a Nagato. La chica miraba pensativamente a sus manos sobre su regazo en una imagen que, sin mostrar emociones en su rostro, daba un aura de profundo arrepentimiento.

Tenía sentido, por increíble que pareciera, si lo que este tipo decía era cierto, la culpa de tal suceso recaía en Nagato.

Hace menos de un mes, un día sin previo aviso Haruhi desapareció de la preparatoria del norte, como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Entonces me embargue en una desesperada búsqueda por la verdad que me llevo a descubrir una faceta de Nagato que desconocía por completo.

Nagato empezaba a desarrollar sus sentimientos.

Y esos sentimientos le decían que Haruhi y sus excentricidades la estresaban demasiado.

Fue en un momento en el que su estrés llego al máximo en que Nagato uso los poderes de Haruhi para recrear el mundo en uno en el que ella creía era mejor para todos.

Y en especial mejor para mí.

Fue gracias a la ayuda de las dos Asahina's y a la Nagato del pasado que pudimos arreglarlo todo y reformar el mundo a su estado normal. Sin embargo, parece que ese evento tuvo un impacto mucho más grande que el que cualquiera pudiera haber imaginado. Mire fijamente a Nagato, la cual aun no había levantado su mirada. No pude evitar soltar un suave suspiro para después levantarme y colocar una mano en su hombro mientras le sonreía. Si alguien tenía derecho a ser caprichosa por una vez, aunque eso trajera grandes consecuencias, era esta pequeña chica.

Nagato levanto su mirada y me observo fijamente con sus brillantes ojos como preguntándome '¿Estás bien con eso?'. Yo solo asentí, fuera lo que fuera, lo resolveríamos, de alguna manera u otra. Sentándome a su lado dirigí mi vista hacia el viajero dimensional el cual observo todo nuestro intercambio con curiosidad. Decidí no sentirme incomodo por eso.

"Y bien, ¿Qué pasara a partir de ahora?"

Pregunte con firmeza en mi voz pero para mi sorpresa el tipo solo suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"La verdad… no lo sabemos con exactitud."

Dijo mientras se acomodaba en su posición, al parece el estilo seiza para sentarse no es algo que acostumbra.

"Nuestra organización se encarga de la seguridad en la continuidad de los planos dimensionales y las paredes que los dividen uno de otro. La continuidad de los planos a través del tiempo es jurisdicción de los viajeros temporales y ellos nunca sueltan la información fácilmente, sin importar que sean tiempos de crisis o no."

No pude más que asentir ante esto, los 'información clasificada' de ambas Asahina's eran lindos, pero no negare que me frustraron en más de una ocasión. Gire mi mirada hacia la alíen sentada a mi lado entonces.

"¿Tu sabes que ocurrirá, Nagato?"

Cuando Nagato negó con la cabeza, no me sorprendió para nada. Ella misma me había dicho antes que había dejado de ver el futuro. Claro, en palabras más técnicas que eso.

"Después del evento en el que use los poderes de Haruhi Suzumiya para reformar la realidad, retire mi habilidad para sincronizarme con interfaces humanoides en otros planos temporales posteriores a ese evento. Por consiguiente, mi capacidad para saber lo que ocurrirá de ahora en adelante solo será a través de suposiciones."

Ah, algo así dijo aquella vez.

"Exacto. Nosotros tampoco sabemos al cien por ciento que ocurrirá, pero tenemos nuestras teorías. Y cada una es peor que la anterior."

El viajero dimensional parecía preocupado ante sus propias palabras, cosa que no me agrado para nada.

"La resonancia que genero el poder de Haruhi Suzumiya se sintió en cientos de dimensiones. Fue imposible detenerla u ocultar su rastro así que es altamente probable que seres de otras dimensiones sean capaces de determinar su origen y vengan a esta dimensión en su búsqueda."

Espera, ¿Qué significa esto?

"Una invasión. Es altamente probable que esta dimensión sufra una invasión de seres de otras dimensiones que busquen este poder. Como ya dijimos, el poder de Haruhi Suzumiya es capaz de recrear no solo el mundo, si no la dimensión misma. Un poder así de grande despertara la curiosidad de unos y la codicia de otros. Es por eso que he sido enviado aquí, para prevenirlos de lo que está por ocurrir."

Sus palabras sonaron como una sentencia de muerte para mí. ¿Una invasión de seres de otras dimensiones? ¿En serio? Un sudor frio bajo por mi frente mientras un fuerte escalofrió recorría mi espalda. Esto iba mas allá de lo que había vivido hasta ahora. Antes solo habían sido eventos locales que solo afectarían la vida de los involucrados. Ahora parecía como si hubiéramos saltado de una pelea entre bandas a una guerra mundial, así lo sentía yo.

Esto era altamente peligroso.

Sentí algo tomarme por la manga de mi camisa y solo entonces me di cuenta de que en algún momento me había levantado y tenía mis manos apuñadas. Dirigí mi vista al origen de ese suave contacto y descubrí a Nagato, de pie a mi lado mientras me miraba con ojos llenos de determinación.

"Tranquilo. Te protegeré."

¡Tonta! No dudo que me salvaras del peligro ¿¡Pero quien te salvara a ti?!

"Ciertamente, la situación es alarmante, pero mi organización está haciendo todo lo posible para remediarla en estos momentos."

El viajero dimensional se levanto también y me miro fijamente, con una ferocidad increíble en sus ojos.

"Pronto enviaremos ayuda para protegerlos de los peligros que se avecinan así que, por favor, sean fuertes."

Su voz era firme y sin titubeos. No supe porque, pero su mirada me recordó a la de Haruhi cuando se ponía seria de verdad. Era una mirada que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que lograría su cometido.

"Por ahora, traten de prepararse lo mejor posible para lo que pueda suceder. Yo debo regresar a mi organización para informales que he logrado contactar con ustedes."

El tipo busco en su bolsillo y saco lo que parecía ser un pequeño aparato, el cual me ofreció. Yo lo tome con cierta cautela y note que parecía poder dividirse, así que lo abrí. Para mi sorpresa, parecía ser una pequeña computadora, con un teclado a un lado y una pantalla al otro.

"Este comunicador sirve para poder enviar y recibir mensajes entre las dimensiones. Por seguridad, solo yo podre contactarte con él, así podremos estar en contacto. Si ocurre algo, por favor, házmelo saber."

Yo solo asentí mientras observaba unos segundos este celular dimensional para después guardarlo.

"Bien, es hora de irme."

Dijo levantándose y después miro a la pequeña chica.

"Gracias por toda tu ayuda, estoy en deuda contigo."

"No hay nada que agradecer, todo esto se desencadeno por mis acciones pasadas."

La voz de Nagato no había cambiado en absoluto pero era obvio que se sentía culpable por todo esto. El tipo solo negó con la cabeza para después sonreír.

"Son cosas que pasan."

Dijo con cierto humor que llevo una sonrisa a mi rostro.

"Entonces, cuídense mucho. ¿Confió en que este lugar tiene barreras dimensionales?"

Nagato solo asintió e hizo un movimiento circular con su dedo.

"Puedes proceder."

El tipo respiro profundamente y empezó a murmurar algo que no alcance a entender. Al igual que los rezos de Nagato, estos eran rápidos y demasiado suaves para comprenderlos.

Quizá tampoco ayudara el que estuviera hablando en otro idioma.

Nuevamente grietas aparecieron en medio de la nada y resquebrajaron el aire, dejando ver otra vez aquel peculiar túnel de espejos. El tipo nos dirigió una última mirada.

"Hasta pronto."

Y después salto al túnel. Los trozos de realidad que habían caído al suelo danzaron en el aire para colocarse de nuevo en su lugar y cerrar esa puerta a otra dimensión, dejando el cuarto en silencio. Mire durante unos segundos mas hacía donde antes el viajero dimensional había partido y, teniendo una idea, mire a la pequeña alien junto a mí.

"Nagato."

La chica solo me miro atentamente.

"¿Aún tienes el libro que Haruhi nos recomendó?"

Ella solo asintió.

Fin del capítulo tres.


End file.
